


With Whom You Belong

by EvilPeaches



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never a jealous man, but then she had to go and sleep with Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Whom You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. This piece started over at the livejournal tdkr kink meme when some lovely person requested "Bane has never been a jealous man. Not until Talia/Miranda slept with Bruce Wayne. Now that was just unnecessary, he thinks." So essentially, they requested jealous/possessive Bane. Like I said on livejournal: I have no idea how this story got so janky, so I apologize! Be warned, this is not children safe! Sex be ahead.
> 
> Also note- this version is slightly more explicit than the fanfiction.net version. 
> 
> Secondly, shameless pimping; if you are on livejournal, there is now a taliaxbane community so that all of us crazy people can get together and post our fics, icons, art etc in one place.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

He knows inherently what she has been up to the night she doesn't sneak away from her rich girl façade to see him in his underground headquarters. Bane just _knows_ and it makes him sick in a way that nothing ever has before. At first it is a slow burn, deep in his chest, but then it forms into something more, it rises into his throat, threatening to choke him of air.

He knows he isn't supposed to, but he decides to pay his darling companion a visit anyway. Despite being a hulk of a man, he knows the art of stealth well enough to make it through the city undetected, to make it to her cushy high rise apartment without the security knowing. The League of Shadows wouldn't have benefited him all that much if he couldn't do this at least.

As he suspected, her obnoxiously large penthouse is empty, so now he must wait. Bane must sit and wait with his anger and disgust and he must try to put it somewhere deep inside him where Talia cannot see it. It is still dark, yet he does not turn the lights on, content to walk about her abode in pure darkness. The large windows give a view of the entire city, the lights in the night pouring in, illuminating the shadows.

Bane sits on the edge of her desk and stares out the window, the window that passes for a wall. He contemplates what an awfully pathetic death it would be for Bruce Wayne to simply get tossed out of this window and _die_. He thinks about it and imagines doing it, in great detail. Perhaps it would eliminate this sickness, this jealousy eating away at his heart.

He does not sleep, he simply _can't_. He sits and waits for Talia to return.

And return she does, at the crack of dawn. Bane hears the jangle of keys at her door as she loudly presses the key into the lock. He stiffens, feeling the anger that has been building for hours nearly burst forth like a wave. He contemplates how he would just love to hurt her for doing this to him, for making him feel this way, but Bane knows he cannot, he can never hurt her, no matter how much she hurts him.

He hears her kick off her shoes and throw her keys on the table. He senses that she has paused in the other room, but he knows she isn't aware of his presence, not yet. Perhaps she is thinking about what she did and how wrong she was. Maybe she is just as sick about it as he is. Finally, _finally_ , she walks into what must pass as her office. Bane hears with satisfaction as her breath hitches loudly enough for him to hear. "Bane, what are you doing here? It's barely dawn." She asks cautiously, knowing deep down, the answer to her own question.

"How was your night?" Bane responds, keeps his voice cold and neutral.

She does not move, but Bane can feel her sharp eyes burning into his back. "What do you mean?"

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't play stupid, my dear, not with me. Now tell me; how was your night with Mr. Wayne?"

There is almost complete silence until she reaches his side, her feet making a soft pitter patter upon the marble floor. Talia's slim fingers caress his mask as she moves his face so that she can look him in the eye. He can now see her eyes in the growing light of the sun and he can see her self-loathing. She is searching his face, searching for his emotions and she _knows._ "My friend, my love…this is not what I had wished for you to know," she says brokenly.

"So you did fuck him," he says sharply, watching in sick satisfaction as she cringes at the word.

Her mouth moves as if she is trying to find the words to say. There is silence as Bane waits, his anger peaking again until suddenly turning into deep sadness at the thought of his one love being touched by a pathetic playboy billionaire. She is his and his alone as she always has been. Letting Bruce Wayne touch her in ways only he should touch her is unacceptable.

Finally she speaks, her voice cracked with emotion as she struggles to speak without infuriating him more. "I did…what I had to do…for the plan. I don't care about him; I want him to burn with all the rest. This changes nothing."

"This changes everything!" Bane growls, slamming his fist on her desk.

Talia closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath. "It changes nothing. You think I do not feel dirty? That I do not feel disgusted just by remembering his hands on my body? You know I only think of you, why does this bother you so?"

Bane moves like a snake, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "It bothers me because you are mine."

She blinks up at him, a tear running down her cheek. "I've always been yours, from the first day you saved me."

"Where is your shower?"

Talia's eyes widen for a moment before she nods to the left, indicating where it is. Bane grimly marches her in the direction she motioned towards, meeting no resistance from her. He flicks the light on and pushes her into the bathroom. "Strip," he says, his voice soft under the metal.

She looks at him for a moment as if in disbelief, but she does as he commands, slowly pulling her shirt above her head, letting her pants fall to her feet in a puddle. Bane watches as more and more of her skin is revealed, relishing her nakedness. When she stops, he utters, "Take everything off."

Staring into his eyes, she unclasps her bra, letting her breasts fall free. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moves her underwear down her legs, her cheeks red with a form of embarrassment. Talia stands before him naked as the day she was born and she says petulantly, "Is this good enough for you?"

Bane regards her and then looks at the shower. "Not yet."

He will clean her of the Batman. He will erase every touch the man ever made upon her skin. He will burn the memory of her night with the other man clear so that all she can think about is Bane, Bane, Bane as she screams his name.

He maneuvers her into the glass shower and turns on the spray, letting the warm water pour over her small frame. She sighs into the warmth and then turns to Bane, making as if to take his clothes off since they are getting wet, but he stops her, grabbing her hand tightly. "No," he growls, "You are the dirty one here."

She allows him to man handle her and she tries to hide the fact that she enjoys how he roughly cleans her breasts and stomach, even her legs and feet. She gasps as his large fingers move to the juncture between her legs as he cleans there too. "Bane, please…I want…" she whispers hoarsely.

"I don't care what you want right now, my dear," he interrupts in an almost polite tone.

The spray of water is pouring down hard and Talia is grateful that her shower is so large because otherwise it would be a cramped fit with Bane. She is feeling the familiar fire low in her stomach, the one she only gets when Bane is near. He does not understand that she felt nothing with Bruce Wayne, but that she feels everything with him, the man everyone sees as a monster. She moves her hand down and begins to rub herself, staring him straight in the eye as a flush builds on her cheeks. "Fine…if you will not pleasure me yourself, I will do it for you," she says, gasping heavily.

Bane watches as she works herself, listens to her high keens and moans as she slips her fingers up inside herself. He knows she wants more, he knows because her fingers are not comparable to his, but he will watch her because that is what _he_ wants.

Her hips a thrusting now onto her fingers and she begs for him to help her. Her eyes are pleading and only filled with him and Bane's pants are uncomfortably tight as he continues to harden. He cannot take not touching her any longer, as her moans quicken with desperation. Her eyes are now closed as she works herself to completion and they snap open as one of Bane's large fingers joins hers within herself. She cries out his name loudly in surprise and Bane smiles under the mask, wishing he could taste her down there, lick and suck at her wet lips until she comes into his mouth.

He curls his fingers just so, right at the spot that drives her wild and he watches as she comes undone right before his eyes. Bane catches her as her legs give out, helping her to gain her footing again. She smiles up at him dazedly, her small hand touching his hardness through his soaked pants. "What about you, my love?"

Bane first and foremost wants to replace Bruce Wayne's touch. He plans on doing that right now because no one touches what is his. He turns Talia around so that she has her palms on the wall with her legs spread. Bane unzips his pants, freeing his erection with a gasp. Talia shivers in anticipation, ready for her protector to take control of her body. She feels him line up against her back, still fully clothed in his armored vest, feeling herself become aroused once more. She wants him. She always has.

Talia feels the large head of his erection rub against her entrance and she leans forward more, sticking her rear out for him as he mounts her, his cock easily sliding home with a hard thrust that causes them both to cry out. Bane loves the feeling of her around him, her tight heat closing around him as he takes her from behind. Their bodies slap together loudly and Talia moans with abandon while Bane almost bruises her hip with his hand as he grips her. He likes to bruise her hips with his hands, as he cannot bruise her with his mouth, no matter how much he desires to so that he can put a visible claim to what is his.

His other hand moves around to the front of her body, playing with her clit until she screams out his name once more, her soft walls squeezing his cock hard. Bane's eyes almost roll at the feeling and he pulls her away from the wall so that he can bend her forward even more, setting forward with a brutal pace, his balls slapping against her from behind. Talia feels boneless from her climax, but enjoys her long time lover's show of dominance, allowing him to continue to ravish her violently. His labored breathing and grunts flood her core with wetness as just the sound of him through his mask is enough to get her aroused once more. Bane is almost mindless in his agressive passion, his thoughts filled with the word _Mine._ "After this moment...you will never think of fucking...another man," Bane grunts out, nearly breathless, accenting each word with a hard thrust, revelling in Talia's sharp cries. 

The pressure is beginning to build within him and he knows his release is near. He forces her onto her knees finally with her face down on her arms. He pumps in and out of her and feels triumph as she moans loudly, fluttering around his cock again. Bane snarls, thrusting wildly until he too follows her into oblivion. They sink as one to the shower floor, breathing heavily.

Talia rolls out from under his form and smiles at him tiredly, running her hand along his skin. "Did that assure you on who I belong to, my dearest friend?"

Bane only chuckles, holding her to his body tight. "Who do you belong to?"

She gives him a playful frown. "You, of course. Just as you belong to me."

Bane shuts the spray of water off and regards her as she lies there naked, unashamed. "Pray tell, what would you do, if I were with another woman?"

Talia's eyes go cold and Bane almost grins as he sees the cold hearted killer come out of her, hidden deep in her soul. "I would kill her, Bane. I would kill her."

Bane chuckles once more, picking Talia up off the floor, carrying her into her bedroom. "Then you know what I will do to the Batman, don't you, my love?"

She spreads out on her back upon the bed and plays with a lock of her hair coyly. "You will kill him for me. That is what you will do."

He lies down beside her and Talia presses her lips against his mask, the closest she can get to tasting his lips.

His are the only lips she has ever wanted to taste.

 

 


End file.
